Cosmetic Gene
Cosmetic Genes, or Skins, are genetic modifications for dinosaurs in Jurassic World Evolution, which allow players to customise their appearance. These genes gradually unlock as players progress through the game and achieve certain milestones in the Muertes Archipelago. There are twelve cosmetic genes in Evolution, each providing a unique appearance to each species. Cosmetic Genes Alpine Alpine cosmetic genes will produce dinosaurs with grey-green skins, and can be unlocked from the Research Centre on Isla Matanceros. BaryAlpine.png|''Baryonyx'' CarnoAlpine.png|''Carnotaurus'' ChasmoAlpine.png|''Chasmosaurus'' DeinoAlpine.png|''Deinonychus'' DiploAlpine.png|'Diplodocus DracoAlpine.png|''Dracorex'' AlpineIndo.png|''Indominus rex'' KentroAlpine.png|''Kentrosaurus'' MaiaAlpine.png|''Maiasaura'' MajuAlpine.png|''Majungasaurus'' MameAlpine.png|''Mamenchisaurus'' PachyAlpine.png|''Pachycephalosaurus'' PentaAlpine.png|''Pentaceratops'' SauroAlpine.png|''Sauropelta'' SinoAlpine.png|''Sinoceratops'' StyraAlpine.png|''Styracosaurus'' ToroAlpine.png|''Torosaurus'' TriAlpine.png|''Triceratops'' RexAlpine.png|''Tyrannosaurus'' RaptorAlpine.png|''Velociraptor'' Arid Arid cosmetic genes will produce dinosaurs with sandy skin patterns, and can be unlocked from the Research Centre on Isla Matanceros. Allosaurus.png|''Allosaurus'' CarnoArid.png|''Carnotaurus'' ChasmoArid.png|''Chasmosaurus'' ChungArid.png|''Chungkingosaurus'' CrichtonArid.png|''Crichtonsaurus'' DiploArid.png|''Diplodocus'' DracoArid.png|''Dracorex'' GigaArid.png|''Giganotosaurus'' HuayangArid.png|''Huayangosaurus'' NodoArid.png|''Nodosaurus'' PachyArid.png|''Pachycephalosaurus'' PolaArid.png|''Polacanthus'' RaptorArid.png|''Velociraptor'' SauroArid.png|''Sauropelta'' StruArid.png|''Struthiomimus'' StygArid.png|''Stygimoloch'' TriArid.png|''Triceratops'' Coastal Coastal cosmetic genes will produce dinosaurs with dark grey skin patterns, and can be unlocked from the Research Centre when a five star facility is achieved on Isla Tacaño. AlloCoastal.png|''Allosaurus'' ArchCoastal.png|''Archaeornithomimus'' BaryCoastal.png|''Baryonyx'' CeratoCoastal.png|''Ceratosaurus'' ChasmoCoastal.png|''Chasmosaurus'' CoastalApato.png|''Apatosaurus'' DiploCoastal.png|''Diplodocus'' GalliCoastal.png|''Gallimimus'' HuayCoastal.png|''Huayangosaurus'' KentroCoastal.png|''Kentrosaurus'' MaiaCoastal.png|''Maiasaura'' MameCoastal.png|''Mamenchisaurus'' MetriCoastal.png|''Metriacanthosaurus'' NodoCoastal.png|''Nodosaurus'' PentaCoastal.png|''Pentaceratops'' RexCoastal.png|''Tyrannosaurus'' SinoCoastal.png|''Sinoceratops'' StygCoastal.png|''Stygimoloch'' StyraCoastal.png|''Styracosaurus'' ToroCoastal.png|''Torosaurus'' TriCoastal.png|''Triceratops'' TsinCoastal.png|''Tsintaosaurus'' Jungle Jungle cosmetic genes will produce dinosaurs with orange skin patterns, and can be unlocked from the Research Centre when a five star facility is achieved on Isla Sorna. JungleAnky.png|''Ankylosaurus'' ArchJungle.png|''Archaeornithomimus'' CamaraJungle.png|''Camarasaurus'' ChungJungle.png|''Chungkingosaurus'' CoryJungle.png|''Corythosaurus'' CrichtonJungle.png|''Crichtonsaurus'' GalliJungle.png|''Gallimimus'' GigantJungle.png|''Giganotosaurus'' IndorJungle.png|''Indoraptor'' MajuJungle.png|''Majungasaurus'' MuttaJungle.png|''Muttaburrasaurus'' NodoJungle.png|''Nodosaurus'' PachyJungle.png|''Pachycephalosaurus'' SinoJungle.png|''Sinoceratops'' StyraJungle.png|''Styracosaurus'' SuchoJungle.png|''Suchomimus'' Rainforest Rainforest cosmetic genes will produce dinosaurs with blue skin patterns, and can be unlocked from the Research Centre by progressing through the Entertainment Division on Isla Sorna. RainforestAnky.png|''Ankylosaurus'' ArchRainforest.png|''Archaeornithomimus'' BaryRainforest.png|''Baryonyx'' BrachiRainforest.png|''Brachiosaurus'' CamaraRainforest.png|''Camarasaurus'' CeratoRainforest.png|''Ceratosaurus'' ChasmoRainforest.png|''Chasmosaurus'' ChungRainforest.png|''Chungkingosaurus'' CoryRainforest.png|''Corythosaurus'' CrichtonRainforest.png|''Crichtonsaurus'' DeinoRainforest.png|''Deinonychus'' EdmontoRainforest.png|''Edmontosaurus'' GalliRainforest.png|''Gallimimus'' GigaRainforest.png|''Giganotosaurus'' IndorRainforest.png|''Indoraptor'' MajuRainforest.png|''Majungasaurus'' MameRainforest.png|''Mamenchisaurus'' MetriRainforest.png|''Metriacanthosaurus'' PolaRainforest.png|''Polacanthus'' SpinoRainforest.png|''Spinosaurus'' StegoRainforest.png|''Stegosaurus'' StruRainforest.png|''Struthiomimus'' StygRainforest.png|''Stygimoloch'' StyraRainforest.png|''Styracosaurus'' ToroRainforest.png|''Torosaurus'' Savannah Savannah cosmetic genes will produce dinosaurs with blackish-blue skin patterns, and can be unlocked from the Research Centre by progressing through the Entertainment Division on Isla Matanceros. SavannahApato.png|''Apatosaurus'' CamaraSavannah.png|''Camarasaurus'' CeratoSavannah.png|''Carnotaurus'' CeratoSavannah.png|''Ceratosaurus'' DiloSavannah.png|''Dilophosaurus'' HuaySavannah.png|''Huayangosaurus'' SavannahIndo.jpg|''Indominus rex'' IndorSavannah.png|''Indoraptor'' GigantSavannah.png|''Gigantspinosaurus'' MaiaSavannah.png|''Maiasaura'' PachySavannah.png|''Pachycephalosaurus'' ParaSavannah.png|''Parasaurolophus'' PolaSavannah.png|''Polacanthus'' StruSavannah.png|''Struthiomimus'' SuchoSavannah.png|''Suchomimus'' Steppe Steppe cosmetic genes will produce dinosaurs with yellowish-brown skin patterns, and can be unlocked from the Research Centre by progressing through the Entertainment Division on Isla Muerta. AlloSteppe2.png|''Allosaurus'' SteppeApato.png|''Apatosaurus'' BarySteppe.png|''Baryonyx'' BrachiSteppe.png|''Brachiosaurus'' CamaraSteppe.png|''Camarasaurus'' CarnoSteppe.png|''Carnotaurus'' DiploSteppe.png|''Diplodocus'' HuaySteppe.png|''Huayangosaurus'' KentroSteppe.png|''Kentrosaurus'' MajuSteppe.png|''Majungasaurus'' MameSteppe.png|''Mamenchisaurus'' NodoSteppe.png|''Nodosaurus'' PentaSteppe.png|''Pentaceratops'' SauroSteppe.png|''Sauropelta'' SinoSteppe.png|''Sinoceratops'' SpinoSteppe.png|''Spinosaurus'' StegoSteppe.png|''Stegosaurus'' StygSteppe.png|''Stygimoloch'' SuchoSteppe.png|''Suchomimus'' TriSteppe.png|''Triceratops'' TsinSteppe.png|''Tsintaosaurus'' RexSteppe.png|''Tyrannosaurus'' Taiga Taiga cosmetic genes will produce dinosaurs with green skin patterns, and can be unlocked from building three Research Centres on the islands of the Muertes Archipelago. CoryTaiga.png|''Corythosaurus'' DeinoTaiga.png|''Deinonychus'' DiloTaiga.png|''Dilophosaurus'' DracoTaiga.png|''Dracorex'' GalliTaiga.png|''Gallimimus'' GigaTaiga.png|''Giganotosaurus'' GigantTaiga.png|''Gigantspinosaurus'' IndorTaiga.png|''Indoraptor'' MetriTaiga.png|''Metricanthosaurus'' MuttaTaiga.png|''Muttaburrasaurus'' ParaTaiga.png|''Parasaurolophus'' TsinTaiga.png|''Tsintaosaurus'' Tundra Tundra cosmetic genes will produce dinosaurs with grey-green skin patterns, and can be unlocked by completing the Science Division mission on Isla Pena. BaryTundra.png|''Baryonyx'' BrachiTundra.png|''Brachiosaurus'' ChasmoTundra.png|''Chasmosaurus'' ChungTundra.png|''Chungkingosaurus'' DiploTundra.png|''Diplodocus'' EdmontoTundra.png|''Edmontosaurus'' GigaTundra.png|''Giganotosaurus'' GigantTundra.png|''Gigantspinosaurus'' HuayTundra.png|''Huayangosaurus'' MajuTundra.png|''Majungasaurus'' MuttaTundra.png|''Muttaburrasaurus'' PolaTundra.png|''Polacanthus'' SinoTundra.png|''Sinoceratops'' StruTundra.png|''Struthiomimus'' TsinTundra.png|''Tsintaosaurus'' RexTundra.png|''Tyrannosaurus'' RaptorTundra.png|''Velociraptor'' Vivid Vivid cosmetic genes will produce dinosaurs with purple skin patterns, and can be unlocked from the Research Centre by completing the Entertainment Division mission on Isla Sorna. ArchVivid.png|''Archaeornithomimus'' CoryVivid.png|''Corythosaurus'' CrichtonVivid.png|''Crichtonsaurus'' DeinoVivid.png|''Deinonychus'' DiloVivid.png|''Dilophosaurus'' DracoVivid.png|''Dracorex'' GigantVivid.png|''Gigantspinosaurus'' IndorVivid.png|''Indoraptor'' MetriVivid.png|''Metricanthosaurus'' MuttaVivid.png|''Muttaburrasaurus'' SpinoVivid.png|''Spinosaurus'' TsinVivid.png|''Tsintaosaurus'' RaptorVivid.png|''Velociraptor'' Wetland Wetland cosmetic genes will produce dinosaurs with yellowish-green skin patterns, and can be unlocked from the Research Centre by progressing through the Entertainment Division on Isla Pena. AlloWetland.png|''Allosaurus'' WetlandAnky.png|''Ankylosaurus'' WetlandApato.png|''Apatosaurus'' ArchWetland.png|''Archaeornithomimus'' CeratoWetland.png|''Ceratosaurus'' DiloWetland.png|''Dilophosaurus'' EdmontoWetland.png|''Edmontosaurus'' GigaWetland.png|''Giganotosaurus'' KentroWetland.png|''Kentrosaurus'' MaiaWetland.png|''Maiasaura'' MameWetland.png|''Mamenchisaurus'' ParaWetland.png|''Parasaurolophus'' PentaWetland.png|''Pentaceratops'' SauroWetland.png|''Sauropelta'' SpinoWetland.png|''Spinosaurus'' StegoWetland.png|''Stegosaurus'' StygWetland.png|''Stygimoloch'' SuchoWetland.png|''Suchomimus'' Woodland Woodland cosmetic genes will produce dinosaurs with green skin patterns, and can be unlocked from the Research Centre by achieving a five star park on Isla Pena. AlloWoodland.png|''Allosaurus'' WoodlandAnky.png|''Ankylosaurus'' CamaraWoodland.png|''Camarasaurus'' CoryWoodland.png|''Corythosaurus'' CrichtonWoodland.png|''Crichtonsaurus'' DracoWoodland.png|''Dracorex'' EdmontoWoodland.png|''Edmontosaurus'' KentroWoodland.png|''Kentrosaurus'' MetriWoodland.png|''Metricanthosaurus'' MuttaWoodland.png|''Muttaburrasaurus'' NodoWoodland.png|''Nodosaurus'' ParaWoodland.png|''Parasaurolophus'' PentaWoodland.png|''Pentaceratops'' PolaWoodland.png|''Polacanthus'' SauroWoodland.png|''Sauropelta'' StegoWoodland.png|''Stegosaurus'' SuchoWoodland.png|''Suchomimus'' ToroWoodland.png|''Torosaurus''